


She Knew

by The_Beauty_of_Intention



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Beauty_of_Intention/pseuds/The_Beauty_of_Intention
Summary: Kara finds out what Cat has been hiding.





	

"Why are you here Max?"  
  
"Oh, I just have a little business I was hoping you could help me with."  
  
"Is this about Cat's interview with Supergirl? Because that will be televised. People need to know the truth about Lord industries and the recent carnage your company has cost the city through robotic attacks on Supergirl. Your focus on Supergirl has caused citizens, you say you care about, harm."  
  
"Oh no, no. You see, it's Supergirl who causes the harm."  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"You see, if she and others like her weren't around there would be no need to use such obvious force to protect the city."  
  
"Protect it from what? Supergirl? I think she and her friends do a lot better job of keeping people alive than you do. Remember Myriad? Yeah, Cat told me how Supergirl avoided the loss of thousands of people by using a different plan from your own. I also happen to know some powerful Kryptonian energy source was disappeared right after Myriad"  
  
Suddenly a whirring noise could be heard in the room from Max Lord's direction, "Now how would an assistant to Cat Grant..."  
  
"Junior editor"  
  
"A lowly editor, know so much? You seem to know so much about me, let's not pretend you don't know what I know about you." Max laughed, "And Tell me Kara Zor-El, do you really think Cat Grant promoted you to Junior Editor based on your merit as a very, side-tracked assistant?"  
  
Just then a metallic suit rose up in successive clanking noises around Lord. The metal pulsated green as soon as it fused together making the previously very mortal man look invincible.  
  
"It's time we ended this game Supergirl. You and your kind will never have a place on this planet again."  
  
Anger rose within Kara and then fear. The effect of Kryptonite on her body was devastating, there was so little she would have to fight Max with.  
  
Max abruptly lunged at her. Her hand blocked Max's fist upon reflex and, to her surprise, held against the tons of pressure of Max's suit. He paused in a moment of confusion. The look in his now shielded eyes betrayed the fear that what was once so certain had now become questionable. Surely he had made every calculation correctly. There was no way Kara could fight him in the presence of Kryptonite.  
  
Lord swung again in an uppercut to Kara's face. She hardly flinched enough to blink and instead grew more confident and angry. Whatever was happening here she knew she had become stronger than she was before fighting Myriad. Kara grabbed Max's other fist and launched him into the wall. He hit hard but came back immediately at her with a kryptonite sword that had been hidden in his suit. When the sword pieced itself together, like a stiffening chain linked rod, he swung it right across Kara's stomach.  
Nothing; she felt nothing. Kara was not injured at all, though her dress material had been sliced as if by a razor. She was not used to fighting in civilian clothes and she definitely never had to fight as a civilian on Catco property. The situation here was still pretty dicey but amazingly it looked like she could beat it. She used her super speed to rush across the room and grab the sword. She shattered it immediately in her hands.  
  
Max shook his head in astonishment, "This isn't over alien. You are no longer safe here on this planet. I will kill you." With that he took off to the sky, right through her office ceiling.  
  
Kara was stunned by the event. He knew everything. Not juat that Supergirl was Alex Danvers' sister but who she was at any time, where she was, and what was happening. But what struck her most, what came as the real surprise was that she was still alive after a battle against kryptonite. How?  
  
Kara looked around the room and saw where Max had slammed into the wall. Pieces of drywall were everywhere. When she looked closer she could see that behind the drywall was a firm structure of a strange, glowing metal, a sort of orange and blue luminesce. What was this? She had never seen the likes of this before.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a slight cough and turned towards the door. A few of her Co-workers were gathered around and staring in. Winn and James had gone to help the DEO with a project so there was no one to help protect her secret now, or so she thought, when a shuffling occurred and two armed people appeared at her door through the crowd. One shouted "Clear" and then Cat Grant herself emerged.  
  
"Get these people into a debriefing," Cat said to one of the security, "And by that I mean take care of the breach of confidentiality."  
  
The two armed individuals nodded and then herded the small group to another office.  
  
Cat shut the door and walked up to Kara with a concerned, "Are you okay?"  
  
Kara just looked back with her mouth agape and her eyebrows arched, "Cat Grant. You knew."  
  
Yes, well, it was hard for such a skilled truth seeker, such as myself, to avoid the truth. Yes, I've known. Ever since I first wondered, I've known."  
  
"I never fooled you," Cara paused, "Oh Cat, I feel so foolish, almost disgusted at the lies I told you. Please know I felt I had to. I felt..."  
  
"Kara, I understood..." Cat paused, trying to collect her words.  
  
"I had to protect you from harm. I had to protect my life, the only life that made me feel..."  
  
Cat interrupted, "I understand. You don't have to explain it to me."  
  
Kara didn't know what to do, but in a nervous attempt to avoid the subject from getting even more awkward she spat out her most nagging question, "Cat, the walls?"  
  
Cat, nodded, "After Myriad I knew I could never bare to loose, well, you." Cat paused, wondering if she had said to much. She glanced quickly to check Kara's face before she regained her composure, "I thought you deserved everything I could possibly provide you with, for saving us all. Don't take me the wrong way, you earned your promotion, but you also made it apparent that you needed more support than I had previously given you.  
  
"Cat..."  
  
Cat held up her hand, "Nu uh uh uh. These walls are meant to protect you from the effects of Kryptonite. They have been created from a sun like plasma and reversed engineered kryptonite particle matter within a Titanium-Kryonate substrate, blah, blah, blah. Point is, if anyone comes in here with Kryptonite you will be safe from its effects."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Hm, I suppose it's time you saw the newest addition to Catco, our lab; although I'm not sure what to name it yet. Someone has to keep up with Max Lord's insane technology, so I invested in a little development of my own, you know, since I have the money and connections and such. When I have something valuable to protect, I am going to do whatever is in my power to protect it. Oh, and Winn and James already know. In fact they helped me get started. The lab is hidden behind your super-friends-squad room, or whatever you call it. You may go check it out if you like."  
  
Kara's mouth stood agape once again.  
  
As Cat finished her last sentence her eyes couldn't help but be diverted to the exposed skin of Kara's tight stomach. She shifted her eyes to make sure not to be caught.  
  
"Cat. I don't know what to say. I'm so overwhelmed. You did all this for me?"  
  
Grant shifted her stance out of discomfort. "I... suppose I did, Supergirl."  
  
Kara stared at her in wonderment, she shook her head before walking over to the other woman and wrapping her arms around her. Cat was visibly uncomfortable for a second, but quickly relaxed. Nothing felt quite like a hug from Kara Danvers.  
  
"Well now, that we have established that you are alright, its time to get back to work."  
  
Kara just hugged Cat tighter. Tears were coming down her cheeks," You knew all this time. You protected me. How can I ever thank you for this, for everything?"  
  
Cat leaned back and looked Kara in the face, "It is I that am thanking you," She said softly and wiped some hair out of Kara's eyes. "Kara, I don't know if you know this, but I care greatly about you, all of who you are. I don't wany to miss out on being a part of your life. I don't want to see you harmed, especially if I can help it. I can't, I just can't let that happen."  
  
They stared into each other's eyes, searching. Cat cleared her throat, " Like I said, work, but maybe we could grab some brunch while I have someone clean up this mess?"  
  
"You mean like the armed Swat people that were just in here?"  
  
"I may have had to hire a few new people. Let's swing by the lab on our way, shall we?"  
  
Cat walked out Kara's office while Kara just stood mid room.  
  
If you had superhero hearing like Supergirl, you might have heard it. The small utterance that came from Kara's direction. 

"I love you too."

But then, maybe Cat knew that too? This was something Supergirl was going to have to explore.

"Chop Chop!"


End file.
